


Рассвет

by LeeLana



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [29]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Лита не боялась умереть.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 5





	Рассвет

Синее пламя бушевало где-то внизу.

Лита моргнула и прямо перед собой увидела призрачно-белую фигуру отца. Его глаза, две белые звезды, смотрели прямо на нее. Он молчал. Лита тоже молчала, не зная, что сказать – да и надо ли что-то говорить.

Отец.

Когда-то она боготворила его. Высокий, статный, производящий незабываемое впечатление, он был центром ее маленького мира, его суровым жестким правителем, который только изредка замечал саму Литу, но о ее проступках знал всегда. Она жаждала его внимания, стараясь делать все идеально, но никогда не добивалась своего.

Позже, после кораблекрушения, после Америки, она смертельно его боялась, ждала его сурового, но справедливого наказания за свое ужасное преступление. Он отправил ее в Англию, отрекся от нее.

Она ненавидела его, презирала, проклинала и тихо плакала, потому что он забыл о ней. Она писала ему из Хогвартса длинные письма, неизменно сжигала их в камине и посылала только открытки-поздравления с Рождеством, Пасхой и Днем благодарения. Он ни разу не ответил. После окончания школы она приехала к нему, но через неделю вернулась в Англию – потому что он так и не удосужился с ней увидеться, тем более поговорить.

На похоронах она стояла возле его гроба и не знала, зачем она здесь. Ей выражали соболезнование, сочувствовали ее утрате, но она ничего не испытывала – ни горя, ни сожалений, ни боли. Она была там, потому что так положено, но и только.

И вот теперь отец смотрел на нее двумя мертвыми звездами, а ей было все равно.

А потом Лита заметила на его руках младенца.

– Прости меня, – сказала она братику, протянув к нему руку, желая дотронуться и смертельно боясь этого. – Я не хотела твоей смерти. Прости, пожалуйста.

Корвус-младший сам протянул ей ладошку, сверкнул звездой и исчез, и остался только отец. На него смотреть она не хотела, поэтому опустила глаза и увидела Ньюта и Тесея, которые пробивали себе путь вниз, к центру амфитеатра, – и себя. Она медленно, очень медленно падала, начиная рассыпаться то ли пеплом, то ли прахом – пылинки, танцующие в призрачном огне, были очень хорошо видны отсюда, сверху.

Сквозь крики ненависти и гул пламени Лита неожиданно услышала:

– Моя малышка.

Рядом с ней, закрывая ее от отца, стояла женщина в белом, с длинными темными волосами и темными теплыми глазами – как у нее! – и улыбалась.

– Как же ты выросла.

Лита не могла пошевелиться. «Мама?»

– Моя девочка.

Лите хотелось сказать так много: прости, что убила, прости, что забыла, что не помнила, не вспоминала, что ни разу так и не пришла, – но дышать было тяжело.

– Не плачь.

Мама потянулась к ней, закрывая от пламени, и Лита схватила ее за руку, чтобы поцеловать. Почти схватила – ее ладонь ощутила лишь пустоту...

Вокруг нее бушевало синее пламя.

Когда Лита опять открыла глаза, в глаза бил красный свет. Она закрылась от него рукой, и он согрел ее ладонь золотым теплом.

– Мадемуазель, как вы себя чувствуете?

Лита повернулась на голос. Перед ней стояла девушка в белом. На голове у нее была белая шапочка, как у… Понятно, она в больнице. Она жива.

– Мадемуазель, вы меня понимаете? – уточнила целительница. В коридоре слышались знакомые голоса, приглушенные, но настойчивые и требовательные. Тесей, Ньют, Трэверс, Юсуф… Они тоже живы.

– Спасибо, хорошо.

Лита еще раз посмотрела на свою ладонь, залитую утренним солнцем, согретую нежным добрым теплом, как будто мама держала ее за руку, и улыбнулась.

– Спасибо.


End file.
